


What's A Nap Between Friends?

by destielfluffnstuff



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Barebacking, Bisexual Dean Winchester, Bottom Dean, Bunker Sex, Castiel/Dean Winchester First Time, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dean is Bad at Feelings, Fallen Angel Castiel (Supernatural), First Time, M/M, Top Castiel, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 12:24:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13190028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destielfluffnstuff/pseuds/destielfluffnstuff
Summary: The first time they fell asleep on the couch together was an accident. The second time definitely wasn’t. But it doesn’t mean anything. Right?In which Dean is being a chickenshit about his feelings, even though he really likes waking up in Castiel’s arms.





	What's A Nap Between Friends?

The first time it happened, they were watching a movie. Sam had just set up a new TV room, he’d reorganized a storage room and installed a new flat screen TV. Then he’d dragged in an old couch he’d found Chuck knows where. It was one of those super long, mid century couches, with squared off arms and olive green upholstery. Dean loved it.

Dean had insisted that Cas needed to watch _The Searchers_. Ever since Cas had fallen, Dean had been trying to distract him as much as he could, and they were currently making their way through classic westerns. They’d been watching movies at the table in the library before, but the movie room was far more comfortable, even if Dean didn’t want to admit that to Sam.

Dean knew that Cas was struggling to find his groove as a human. Even though it had been the angel’s choice to give up his grace this time, that only made things a little easier. Some things were still difficult for him to accept. When Dean had gotten cut up on their most recent hunt, Castiel had moped for days, upset that he hadn’t been able to heal him.

Sam and Mary had turned down the invitation to join them for movie night, so it had just been the two of them on the couch. There was more than enough room for them to spread out, but even still, Castiel had chosen to sit directly next to Dean. It made him squirm a little, but he didn’t mind having the other man close.

Castiel was wearing jeans and a blue t-shirt, one of several Dean had loaned him when he’d sacrificed his grace and was suddenly in need of clothes. He may or may not have chosen that one because of how well it went with the fallen angel’s eyes. It looked good on Cas, Dean had no intention to ask for it back.

It had been late when they started the movie, and Dean was tired from a poor night’s sleep the day before. So he hadn’t even noticed when he’d nodded off. 

* * *

The next thing Dean knew, he was slowly waking on the couch. It took him a moment to remember where he was, and another moment to realize the warm body snuggled against his chest was actually Castiel. Dean blinked down at the unruly mop of hair, noticing that Castiel had an arm across his chest and his own arm was wrapped around the fallen angel’s waist. Their legs were tangled together, their two bodies fitting together easily.

Dean looked at his watch and was startled to see it was after 8am. They’d slept on the couch the whole night. 

And the strangest thing of all, Dean felt rested. Better rested than he could remember feeling in a very long time. Dean rarely slept well, he usually woke a couple times during the night from dreams. But he didn’t remember one bad dream from the last night, and he’d slept straight through.

Castiel stirred and slowly lifted his head to look at Dean. He blinked up at him in confusion for a moment before he seemed to wake a little further. “We slept on the couch,” he said, stating the obvious. “I apologize, I do not remember falling asleep here.”

“No worries, Cas,” Dean said, and he found himself reluctant to get up. He let his arm continue to rest were it was slung around Castiel’s waist. “This couch is super comfortable, I don’t remember falling asleep either.”

“I have never slept that well before,” Castiel said, considering. “It usually takes me a long time to fall asleep, and I wake several times during the night. But I feel very well rested.”

Dean frowned a little, hating the reminder of Castiel’s struggles with humanity. He’d told Dean before that he found falling asleep disturbing. Like slipping into the Darkness against your will, not knowing if you’d make it out again.

“Well, we both needed the sleep,” Dean said, finally starting to sit up and taking Castiel with him. “Let’s make some coffee,” he said, not quite able to look Cas in the eye as he untangled himself and left the room.

He wasn’t ready to think about how comfortable it had been to wake up with his best friend.

* * *

The next couple nights passed in a blur of restless sleep, which somehow seemed all the worse after the great night’s sleep he’d had earlier in the week. Each night was interrupted with multiple dreams, most of them revisiting Castiel’s most recent death. The sight of Castiel’s lifeless face and the flames of his funeral pyre taunted him, convincing him his best friend was gone for good. It was his mind’s favorite way to torture Dean, and he always had to remind himself in the morning that Cas was alive and well.

When Cas had come back, Dean had sworn to himself that things would be different this time. That he’d get up the nerve to admit the feelings he’d been hiding for the last few years. But it had been all too easy to slip back into the habit of pushing it down and ignoring it.

But ever since he’d woken up with Castiel in his arms he’d found the thoughts much harder to ignore. Every time he was in the same room with Cas he found himself staring at him, and he’d have to force himself to look away.

Dean decided maybe he just needed to warm up to the situation. They could watch another movie, and if he happened to wake up with Castiel again, he wouldn’t mind.

So this time he’d suggested _Blazing Saddles_ , and Castiel had been quick to agree.

“I will try not to fall asleep on you again,” Castiel said, settling into the couch next to Dean. He was wearing his black slacks and a warm looking tan sweater he’d just bought for his slowly increasing wardrobe. “I’m certain that made you uncomfortable, and I apologize.”

“It didn’t make me uncomfortable,” Dean said quickly, realizing he really was hoping they’d end up asleep on the couch together again. “I actually slept really well that night.”

Castiel looked at Dean, searching his face for a long time before he turned back to the TV.

Dean wished he had the nerve to say more than that, but he didn’t, so he just settled in to watch the movie.

* * *

Dean slowly woke on the couch again, only this time something was different. His face was pillowed on a strong, well defined chest. A strong arm was wrapped around his waist, and gentle fingers were softly carding through his hair.

He realized he’d woken up with Cas on the couch again, only this time their positions were reversed. It was Dean in Castiel’s arms this time.

Dean was surprised to feel his heart clench. It felt _so good_ to be held by Castiel, to feel the affectionate touch of his hand. It was better than he ever could have imagined, and he feigned sleep for a little while longer, savoring the moment.

After a minute Castiel dropped his hand from Dean’s head, and he was sad to realize the angel was trying not to get caught. Dean wanted to sit up and kiss him, but he didn’t have the nerve to cross that line.

So instead he found himself laughing and sitting up on the couch. “Fell asleep on the couch again, didn’t we?” he said, acting as if the situation wasn’t effecting him. “I don’t know about you, but I sleep pretty damn good on that couch. I’m gonna go start the coffee.”

Dean couldn’t look at Cas as he left the room.

* * *

Dean only made it through one shitty night’s sleep alone in his bed before he caved and asked Cas to watch another movie with him. He tried his best to act nonchalant as he put in _High Noon_ and settled in next to him. This time he was the one choosing to sit right next to Castiel, even though he had the whole long couch to spread out on.

He could feel a buzzing energy just from being close to Cas, and he wanted to just reach out and take his hand. But of course he didn’t, he just kept his face foreword watching the movie. But he did take every opportunity to lean into Castiel’s shoulder any time he commented on the film.

As the movie wore on he felt his lack of sleep from the night before start to catch up with him, and the more tired he got the more his inhibitions slipped. He found himself leaning into his friend, then his head dropped to rest on Castiel’s shoulder. He noticed Cas stiffen a little, then he relaxed and even smiled.

“You seem tired,” Castiel commented. He hesitated before finally offering, “Would you like to stretch out on the couch?”

Dean was too tired to worry about it, so he agreed. The two of them rearranged themselves on the couch until they were in the same position they’d woken up in the morning before, with Castiel on his back and Dean’s head on his chest. His back was to the couch, so he could still watch the movie.

“This is nice,” Dean said, wrapping his arm around Castiel’s waist. He hoped Cas would understand, that he’d understand the things Dean wasn’t ready to say.

“Yes, it is,” Castiel agreed. His hand rested on Dean’s shoulder.

Dean smiled, closing his eyes. Cas was wearing another sweater, and it was soft under Dean’s cheek. He could already feel himself slipping into an easy sleep.

* * *

The next morning Dean woke in Castiel’s arms again, and he was surprised to find someone had spread a wool blanket over the two of them. He felt his gut twist with the realization that someone had come in and seem them like this. He tried to push back the anxiety, wondering if it had been Sam or his mother.

“Good morning,” Castiel said, voice extra deep with sleep. “I hope you slept well.”

“I slept great,” Dean said, trying his best to be honest. “Somehow I never have nightmares on this couch.” Dean knew perfectly well it wasn’t the couch, it was the company.

“You still have nightmares?” Castiel frowned, concerned. “I wish that you didn’t.”

“It’s okay, Cas,” Dean said, voice quiet. “It just comes with the territory.”

Cas was silent for a few minutes, before he finally spoke again. “May I ask about the content of the dreams?”

Dean shuttered a little. Normally he would deflect or lie, but he felt strangely compelled to be honest. Must be the relaxed early morning. “Your death, mostly,” he admitted. “I’ve seen that asshole stab you so many times. Burned your body and known for a fact you were gone for good.” Dean’s voice was quiet, hating the power the dreams had over him. “Sometimes it’s the first time I lost you, at the lake. Sometimes it’s monsters in purgatory. Sometimes I’m torturing souls in hell. My mind has a lot of material to work with.”

Castiel’s arms tightened around Dean’s waist. The angel didn’t speak, just held Dean close.

* * *

When Dean eventually got up, he wandered into the kitchen looking for coffee while Cas had gone to take a shower. He found a fresh pot, and at the table he saw his brother and mother. He ignored them while he poured his coffee, he could tell by the way they were looking at him that they both knew about the couch thing. Which ever one was responsible for the blanket must have told the other.

Dean took a few sips of coffee before turning to face his family. “Whatever you’re going to say, just don’t. We fell asleep watching a movie, it’s no big deal.”

Sam gave Dean his absolute best bitch-face and Mary just frowned.

“What?” Dean demanded. He groaned. “Fine, say whatever you want to say, I don’t care.”

“We just want you to know we support you,” Mary said, offering Dean a motherly smile. “I don’t care who you love, I just want you to be happy.”

Dean felt a knot unravel in his heart at the words, even as he tried to deny them. “It’s not like that, Mom.”

“Like hell it isn’t,” Sam scoffed. “I’ve watched you two idiots for years, Dean. Cas is crazy for you, if you feel the same way you should tell him. You’re just torturing him.”

Dean frowned, feeling as if he’d been slapped. Torturing him? It wasn’t that bad, was it? He’d suspected for a long time that Castiel had feelings for him, but he didn’t think he’d been leading him on or anything. Wasn’t like Cas had declared his love and Dean had ignored him.

Except that wasn’t true, was it? Cas _had_ admitted his love, that night he’d almost died last year. Dean hadn’t said anything then, hadn’t been able to get the words out, especially not in front of his family.

Dean realized Sam and Mary were still staring at him. He didn’t know what to say, so he just poured a second cup of coffee for Cas and left the kitchen.

He slipped into Castiel’s room and put the coffee on the bedside table, so it would be ready when he got out of the shower, then left.

* * *

Dean managed to avoid Cas for the rest of the day, not ready to face him. Which was fine until it was night again, and Dean was faced with going to sleep by himself. He couldn’t bear to set up another movie tonight, not after what Sam had said to him. He needed to sort himself out, not lead Cas on.

So he got into bed intending to spend the night alone, nightmares be damned. Only he’d wound up laying in bed staring at the ceiling, wondering if Cas was laying awake too, struggling to fall asleep.

There was a soft knock at the door. “Dean?” Castiel’s deep voice was muffled through the door. “May I come in?”

Dean’s stomach flipped, but he didn’t think twice. “Yeah.”

Castiel opened the door and stepped into the room, closing the door behind him. He was wearing a grey t-shirt and dark blue sweat pants, and his hair looked mussed. “I couldn’t sleep, and I was worried about you.”

“You don’t need to worry about me, Cas,” Dean said, pleased by his concern nonetheless. “I can manage.”

Cas shuffled his feet nervously. “Yes, I know you can. But it seems as if we both sleep better when we are together, so I thought maybe…”

Dean warmed with familiar fondness, and he reached over to flip open the covers. “Come on in.”

Castiel’s face melted from nerves to relief. He quickly pulled off his sweatpants, leaving him in just the t-shirt and his boxers, the same as Dean. He folded the pants and put them on Dean’s desk chair, before climbing into the bed.

Dean looked over at Castiel next to him, and he had to fight back the instinct to go to him, to immediately cuddle into his chest. Instead he settled for moving a little closer, reaching out to find his hand under the cover of the blankets. He laced their fingers together and squeezed gently. “Thanks, Cas.”

He easily fell asleep like that, their hands still twined together.

* * *

When Dean woke, he found himself with his face pressed to the back of Castiel’s neck, his chest pressed up against his friend’s back and his arms wrapped around the other man’s waist. Oh good lord, they were actually spooning. And the worst part was, it felt wonderful.

There was also a rather embarrassing situation in Dean’s boxers, but he was relieved that there was enough space between them that Castiel wasn’t aware of Dean’s morning stiffness. Dean tried to will it away, but it seemed to be impossible with the fallen angel in his arms.

Castiel was still asleep, so Dean let himself linger. He gently nuzzled his face against his friend’s dark hair, inhaling the scent of sandalwood shampoo. He found himself closing his eyes, drifting back into light sleep.

When he woke again, he was disappointed to find Castiel was gone. But on his bedside table was a mug of fresh coffee, left there not too long ago by the looks of the curls of rising steam.

Dean smiled and sat up in bed, reaching for the coffee. He sat there for a long time, sipping the hot drink and thinking about Castiel.

* * *

When Dean finally got out of bed, he didn’t feel the need to avoid Castiel like he had the previous day. He actually wanted to spend time with him, wasn’t afraid to face him. So when Sam had asked him to help him and Castiel reorganize the archives, he’d quickly agreed. Which had been worth it just to see the look of shock on his brother’s face, Dean never agreed to chores so easily.

Down in the archives, Dean headed straight for Cas, sidling up next to him and leaning against the file cabinet the other man had open. “Whatcha workin’ on?” He noticed Cas was wearing another t-shirt he’d loaned him, a simple dark grey crew neck. It looked good with the worn in pair of jeans he was wearing with it.

Cas looked up, a little startled. He stared at Dean for a moment, clearly surprised that he’d broken his pattern of avoiding him. A slow smile spread across his face. “I’m checking that the files are correctly alphabetized.”

“Can I help?” Dean asked, leaning in a little closer. He resisted the temptation to reach out and touch, but just being close felt nice.

“That would be lovely.” Castiel showed him where he’d left off, suggesting Dean could work on the cabinet next to him.

Dean actually did get some work done, in-between chatting with Cas and being entirely distracted by their closeness. He caught more than one knowing glance from his brother, but he ignored him.

Dean felt almost high on the energy between him and Cas, he couldn’t help but be drawn to the other man, and he found himself flirting a little more openly. He cracked jokes just to make Cas laugh, loving the rich sound of it. He’d grin and bump his shoulder against his friend just to make him smile and blush. It was exhilarating.

He was shocked to be actually disappointed when their project was finally done for the day. When Sam left the room Dean reached out for Castiel’s arm, keeping him there for just a minute longer.

Cas turned around to face Dean, looking at him curiously, a hint of nervousness in his eyes.

There were so many things Dean wanted to say, but the words still weren’t there. He bit his lip, his hand lingering on Castiel’s arm. “I really do sleep better when you’re there, Cas,” he said, hoping the other man would understand. “You can join me again tonight. If you want to.”

Castiel searched Dean’s face for a long moment, hope and caution mixed in his eyes. “I would like that, Dean.”

Dean smiled and nodded, dropping his gaze, no longer able to maintain eye contact. “Yeah, great. Okay, I’m gonna go start dinner.”

With that Dean escaped as quickly as he could manage without actually running.

* * *

Dinner was awkward again, Dean just couldn’t help slipping back into avoiding Castiel’s gaze. He was afraid if he looked at him too long he would blurt out something embarrassing, like _I think I love you_ , right there in front of his mom and Sammy.

He could feel Castiel’s gaze on him, as well as his mother’s concern and his brother’s disapproval. He just couldn’t help it.

When he was done eating he excused himself. “I’m gonna get some reading done before bed.” He finally forced himself to make eye contact with Castiel, giving him a small smile, trying to tell him he was still welcome.

Dean spent the next hour sitting up in his bed, reading an old lore book he’d found in the archives that afternoon. He was already stripped down to a t-shirt and boxers. The later it got, the harder it was for Dean to focus on reading, wondering if Castiel would join him or not.

When the knock finally came to his door, Dean felt an intense relief. “Come in.”

Castiel opened the door and slipped into the room, closing it quietly behind him. “Hello, Dean.”

Dean smiled and pulled back the blankets in invitation, watching as Castiel repeated his routine, pulling off his sweatpants before climbing in next to the hunter.

“How is your book?” Castiel asked.

“It’s got some useful information,” Dean said, closing the book and putting it down on the bedside table. “I’ll tell you about it tomorrow, I’m beat.”

Castiel nodded, watching Dean as the two of them lay down next to each other. Dean turned off the bedside light, leaving them both in the dark.

Dean reached over and put a hand on Castiel’s shoulder, feeling bold in the cover of darkness. “Can I…?” He moved closer to his friend, his arm reaching out for Castiel’s waist.

“Yes, Dean,” Castiel said.

Dean snuggled in closer, pillowing his face on Castiel’s chest. He was pretty sure he could feel Castiel’s surprise at his choice of position, but his hands came around Dean easily, holding him in the circle of his strong arms.

Dean wouldn’t admit it out loud, but he was pretty sure he liked being held by Cas even more than he enjoyed doing the holding. It just made him feel so damn safe and comfortable. “Goodnight, Cas,” Dean whispered.

“Goodnight, Dean.”

* * *

Dean was woken a little faster than he was used to, and his brain registered several things simultaneously. Castiel’s strong arms were wrapped around him from behind, Dean’s back to his chest. His face was pressed to the back of Dean’s neck, and a very hard cock was pressed to Dean’s ass. Dean’s own cock was equally as hard, and his mouth fell open when he felt Cas start to grind against him, a deep groan escaping the other man’s throat.

It was the sexiest fucking thing Dean had ever heard, and he found himself pushing his ass back to meet the other man. He hadn’t had sex with another man since… Christ, since before hell. But he wanted Cas, and wanted him _now_. Wanted to feel that hard cock move inside him.

“Cas…” Dean groaned, reaching down to palm his own cock while he continued to push his ass back against his friend. When he didn’t get a reply, he realized Cas was probably still asleep. “Wake up, buddy.”

Dean was startled to feel Castiel suddenly rip himself away and scramble out of bed. He turned over to see Cas stumbling backward towards the door, a horrified expression on his face.

“I- I’m so sorry,” he stuttered, shaking his head and not looking at Dean. He ran a shaking hand through his sleep tussled hair. “I didn’t mean… I know you don’t… You’ve made it clear you’re not interested. I’m sorry.” He grabbed the door and roughly yanked it open.

Dean tried to say something, to stop him, but Castiel was gone before he could speak.

Slowly Dean sat up on the edge of the bed, slumped over with his elbows on his knees as he stared at his bedroom door, still open and spilling light into his room. It took him a moment to catch up to what had just happened, and his heart ached as he processed what Castiel had said.

Clearly the other man hadn’t understood the hints Dean had been dropping. Did he really think this was just about getting a good night’s sleep? It seemed that way. Dean realized he’d forgotten how inexperienced Cas was at reading human emotions, what seemed so obvious to Dean went right over the fallen angel’s head. Dean hated to think he’d been causing Castiel pain, and it was irritating to realize his brother had been right all along. He _was_ hurting Cas, letting the man think he didn’t return his feelings, that he was just happy to use him to keep his nightmares at bay.

Dean had no choice, he was going to have to just man the fuck up and find the words that had been escaping him for so long. It wasn’t going to be easy, but he wouldn’t allow Cas to suffer another day in this limbo Dean had been keeping him in.

Before he could over think it, Dean stood and marched across the hall, letting himself into Castiel’s room without knocking. He found Cas sitting on his bed, hunched over with his face in his hands.

“Please go away,” Castiel said without lifting his head, voice small and sad. “I promise it won’t happen again.”

“Don’t promise,” Dean said, slowly crossing the room to stand next to Cas. He reached out and ran tentative fingers through Castiel’s hair. “I would be disappointed if it didn’t happen again.”

Castiel slowly looked up, red rimmed eyes considering Dean cautiously. “I’m not sure what you mean.”

Dean took a deep breath and dropped to his knees, bringing himself face to face with Castiel. “I’ve been hiding these feelings for a long time, Cas. I don’t want to hide anymore.” With that he leaned in and pressed a fierce kiss to the fallen angel’s lips.

Castiel was only still for a moment before he took Dean’s face in his hands and returned the kiss, desperate need pouring out of him as he deepened it.

Dean finally pulled back with a grin. “I’ve wanted to do that for a long time.” He chuckled to himself. “We both really need to brush our teeth though. You do that, I’ll be right back. I’m not done with you.”

Castiel watched Dean with a stunned expression as he got up and left the room again.

Dean went back to his own room to quickly brush his teeth and use the bathroom. His erection had faded when Cas had ran, but he could feel the interest growing again. He was excited as he slipped into the hall, heading back for the other man’s room.

“Dean?”

Dean stopped and turned to see Sam, catching him just about to go into Castiel’s room, still in just a t-shirt and boxers. “This isn’t…” he started, before cutting himself off, not able to bring himself to lie. They stared at each other for a moment, a questioning look on Sam’s face and a nervous expression on Dean’s. Finally he decided _fuck it_ and cracked a broad grin. “Actually, you know what, this is _exactly_ what it looks like.”

Dean enjoyed the shocked look on Sam’s face as he let himself back into Castiel’s room.

Dean was startled when he immediately had an armful of Castiel, who kissed him and pushed him back against the bedroom door. He tasted like spearmint toothpaste, which was great since his tongue was already inside Dean’s mouth.

Dean found himself laughing and moaning at the same time, melting against the door as he let himself be ravaged. His hands went to Castiel’s hair, tangling in the messy locks, while the other man’s arms grabbed Dean’s waist and pulled their hips flush against each other. He groaned into the kiss as he felt their hard cocks press together through the thin barrier of their boxers.

“Naked, now Cas,” Dean managed, gasping between kisses. He felt Castiel’s hands on his body, quickly divulging him of his clothes before he stepped back to strip himself down. Dean couldn’t help but stare as the fallen angel’s body was finally revealed to him, smooth skin and more muscle than he’d expected. No wonder Cas was so fucking strong. “Shit, Cas…”

“You’re so beautiful,” Castiel growled, moving back into Dean’s space, hands coming up to touch Dean’s chest, fingertips tracing down soft skin.

Dean’s head fell back against the door with a gasp as Castiel’s hand found his cock and gripped it confidently, starting to gently stroke him. “Yes, Cas, please…”

“What do you want, Dean?” Castiel asked, pressing in close again, trailing kisses up Dean’s neck to his ear. “Tell me.”

“Want you inside me,” Dean gasped out, the hand on his cock drawing the truth out of him. He wanted to surrender to Cas, to give himself over and be taken by him. “Please, Cas, I need you.”

“Anything for you,” Castiel said, releasing Dean’s cock and moving both hands to Dean’s ass, lifting him far too easily for a man with no grace. He carried him the few steps to the bed and laid Dean down on his back, reaching into the nightstand and coming back with a bottle of lube. He hesitated. “May I?”

“Yes, please,” Dean said, smiling up at his best friend hovering over him. He supposed he would need a different title after this, but Dean’s mind wasn’t worried about that right now.

Castiel’s confidence returned, and he lowered himself to cover Dean, pushing his knees open so he could slip in between them. He leaned in and kissed Dean again, pressed chest to chest and slowly grinding their hips together.

Dean moaned into the kiss at the feeling of so much skin on skin. He wrapped his arms around Castiel’s neck, arching his back into the pleasure. He gasped when he suddenly felt a slick finger circling his entrance, and he wondered absently how Cas had managed to slick his fingers without Dean noticing. Then the finger was pushing inside him and Dean moaned again, the sounds muffled by Castiel’s mouth on his.

Dean’s head was spinning as Castiel’s fingers steadily worked him open, deft fingers regularly stroking his prostate, making him cry out. Finally he couldn’t stand it anymore and started to beg. “Please Cas, I’m ready, come on.” He paused. “Just go slow, it’s been a long time…”

Castiel smiled fondly and pressed a much gentler kiss to Dean’s lips. “I’ll take care of you.”

Dean just blushed, not sure how to respond to the affection.

Castiel reached to the nightstand for a condom, and a distant part of Dean’s mind wondered how long he’d had those and why, but he stopped him.

“I’m clean,” Dean said. He knew this wasn’t the smart choice, but he needed it too desperately. “Unless you’ve been with someone since you lost your grace?”

Castiel shook his head. “There’s only you, Dean.”

Dean felt actual damn butterflies in his stomach. “Then please, I wanna feel you Cas.”

Castiel slowly nodded. “Okay.” He leaned in and kissed Dean again while he slicked himself up.

Dean broke the kiss as he felt the firm head of Castiel’s cock slowly press inside him, and he threw his head back and arched up to meet it. “Yes, Cas, more.” He felt the familiar slight pinch of pain and a wonderfully new pleasure. The fact that this was Cas made everything so much more intense, unlike anything he’d experienced before.

Castiel’s hips moved slow and steady, gently moving in and out of Dean’s body, driving in a little deeper with each pass. Then he hooked both of his arms under Dean’s knees, pulling his legs up higher and changing the angle. Castiel’s cock started to hit Dean’s prostate, sending blinding pleasure exploding through him, making Dean cry out. Finally with a firm push Cas was fully inside him, and he paused for a moment to let Dean adjust before he pulled out and thrust back in, still holding himself to a slow pace.

Dean groaned and squirmed under Castiel, desperate for more but loving the slow torment at the same time. “Fuck yes, please Cas…”

“You’re so beautiful like this,” Castiel said, voice thick and heavy with desire. His eyes were dark, pupils blown wide, and he radiated more power than Dean had ever seen, even at the height of his grace. “Stretched out and wanting, all mine.”

“Yes, yours Cas, yours,” Dean babbled, lost to his desperation and incredibly turned on by Castiel’s confident dominance. “Please Cas, just fuck me, I need it.”

“Anything for you,” Castiel repeated, and suddenly his hips snapped into a faster rhythm, driving into Dean sharply and slapping against him.

Dean cried out in surprise as he felt the thick cock drive in hard and fast, each thrust sending blinding bolts of pleasure up his spine. It was all he could do to just hang on to Cas, fingers digging into his shoulders and legs wrapped around his waist as the former angel filled him.

This was so much better than Dean had ever dreamed it could be. He wanted to stay in this moment forever, lose himself with Cas.

But that wouldn’t be possible with Castiel’s steadily pounding cock, driving him closer and closer to completion. Finally Cas reached down and gripped Dean in his hand, and with a few quick strokes Dean finally lost it and came with a long groan, spilling all over his chest.

Castiel’s thrusts started to stutter as he watched Dean lose himself to his orgasm, and he too fell over the edge, letting out a deep groan as he drove in hard one last time and spilled inside Dean. He stayed like that for a long moment, body covering Dean and filling him deep, before he finally slipped out.

Dean let out a deeply satisfied sigh and stretched out on the bed, watching Cas with new eyes as he grabbed his discarded shirt and used it to clean them both up, before dropping it back to the floor again. He then turned back to Dean and laid down on the bed next to him. A flicker of familiar doubt flashed in Castiel’s eyes as he searched Dean’s face.

Dean realized the former angel wanted to know what this meant for the two of them. He immediately wanted to ease any doubt in his best friend’s mind, and for the first time the words came easily. He smiled and reached out to cup Castiel’s stubbled jaw. “I love you. This is it for me. You and me. I hope you want that, too.”

Dean’s stomach flipped when a huge grin spread across Castiel’s face.

“That’s all I’ve ever wanted,” Cas said, blue eyes bright and happy. “I love you, too.”

Dean returned the grin, leaning in for another lingering kiss before pulling back again. “Good. Now how about a nap? You’ve worn me out.”

Castiel chuckled and pulled Dean into his arms. “That sounds nice.”

* * *

It was lunch time when they finally managed to shower and make it out to the kitchen. Mary and Sam sat at the table eating, and Dean noticed their curiosity as they watched the two of them. He didn’t need to tell them about him and Cas, they were smart people, they could figure things out on their own.

“Who drank all the coffee?” Dean grumbled as he picked up the empty carafe on the counter, although somehow he couldn’t stop smiling even as he complained. “I guess I’ll make another pot.” He looked back at Cas. “You want some, babe?”

Cas smiled and came up behind him, wrapping his arms around his waist and resting his chin on his shoulder. “Yes, please.”

Dean ignored the shocked and annoyingly excited exclamations coming from his family, he just turned his head to press a quick kiss to Castiel’s cheek. He had to admit, he was pretty damn happy.

Dean grinned at Cas. Shit, screw happy, he was fucking thrilled.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it! Comments fuel the muse. <3 This story is also on Tumblr here: [destielfluffnstuff.tumblr.com](http://destielfluffnstuff.tumblr.com/post/169063841876/destiel-fic-whats-a-nap-between-friends).


End file.
